Kryptonite: Quatre
by CaseyCuervo
Summary: An eight legged critter spoils Quatre's day.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gundam Wing.

Pairings: None

Rating: K+

Warnings: language, silliness, drabble

A.N. : I would like to thank bluefirewing for this awesome story she told me!

Kryptonite: Quatre

It was a gorgeous summer day, hot as hell, which happened to be the prefect temperature for gathering at the Winner mansion to enjoy Quatre's enormous pool. The five former gundam pilots enjoyed the diving boards and sinking to the bottom of the sixteen-foot deep pool for the heck of it. The day was coming to a close; the sun beginning to set and everyone was beginning to feel a little hungry.

Deciding to be a good host, Quatre got out of the pool before the rest of his friends to shower and get dressed so he could help the servants dish out food for him and his friends. He didn't like being waited on hand and foot.

Climbing into a lukewarm shower, the blond man washed off the chlorine with ocean mist scented soap. The day was so lovely and warm; he opened the small window that was located within the shower's stall to let some fresh air in and the steam out. While washing shampoo from his blond locks, Quatre opened his blue eyes to find a dark mass dangling mid air in front of his face. The suds stung his vision but as they cleared he could clearly see the brownish, organe-ish eight-legged monster that was about the size of his thumb hovering two inches from the tip of his nose.

A shrill cry echoed in the bathroom.

Downstairs the other pilots were gathered in the living room enjoying a few cocktails and waiting for their friend to return.

Trowa tilted his head and asked, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Wufei asked as he downed his beverage in one macho swallow.

"I didn't hear anything," Duo added.

"Heero?" the green-eyed man asked.

Former pilot zero one shrugged and Trowa dropped the matter, assuming the sound had been in his head.

Quatre flew into a panic and all his logic flew out the window – much like his body. Terrified, he opted for jumping out the small window instead of exiting the shower stall and fell from the second story into a thick bush below with a _thud_.

The four men inside the house looked at each other, confused.

"Okay, I heard something that time," Duo stated.

"Me too," Wufei and Heero chimed in unison.

Trowa looked at the front door with suspicion. "I think it came from outside."

As a group, they walked out the front door to find one of the bushes rustlings and that the leafy green shrub had sprouted pale arms and legs.

Finally, Quatre gained his footing…or rather handing as he pulled himself up and out of the bush by grabbing and yanking on prickly branches. Standing buck-naked outside with sudsy hair, leaves and twigs clinging to his damp body, he realized four pairs of eyes were observing him.

A pathetic, embarrassed whine squeaked in the back of his throat, his blue eyes widened in horror, and his hands flew to cup his exposed genitals.

The first to burst out laughing was Duo. He began by pointing at Quatre who was quickly turning red from head to toe. Next was Wufei, who in his hysterics felt the need to punch someone and his chosen victim was the shocked, mouth-gaping Heero Yuy. Trowa covered his mouth, turned away in an attempt to be polite, and tried to muffle his laughter.

"Shut up!" the flushed Quatre squawked.

And all hell broke loose. His four "friends" leaned in on each other in support to stay standing as their sides burned up with laughter. Duo fell to the ground and started to roll. Heero hugged Wufei who was hanging from his neck like a small, giggling spider monkey.

"Screw you guys!" Quatre yelled and stomped back into the house.

"Oh my gawd!" Duo boasted from the ground, "His butt cheeks are blushing too!"

The blond man heard that last remark and upped his pace, passing by wide-eyed maids, butlers, and servants. Back in the bathroom, he slammed the door shut and hopped back into the shower, shoved the wash clothe into his mouth and screamed, "Ahhhhhhhh! This is the worst day of my life! EVER!"


End file.
